


Not Just a Princess

by Izzu



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahim just baffled him. Really, he only wanted to reassure her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Princess

Marvelous turned his head around as Ahim cried out. She hastilly apologised as she accidentally poured tea on top of poor Navi. He sighed to himself before calling her out.   
  
"You shouldn't force yourself too much, princess. If you're tired, you could just take a rest for a while."   
  
Ahim yelped softly at his suggestion. "N-no. It's no trouble for me, I wanted to help out around the ship... even a little—"   
  
Marvelous got up from his chair and walked up towards her. He smiled slighly before placing a hand on her head.   
  
"I not just saying this cause you're a princess, I really not forcing you to work your share on this ship. Like the other day with the tiger child, you shoudn't have gone so far as working yourself so hard. Even if I did save you before, i didn't ask for any reward. You offering to fight wit' us is all enough."   
  
Ahim hastily stopped him from continuing.   
  
"It's all right. It was by my choosing after all, my decision to make myself become as strong as you... Luka and Joe. For me to coincidentally asked Jan for guidance without realizing that he was the one we had been looking for, was just lucky of me." She smiled before explaining further. "I myself wanted to become stronger, I wouldn't want to burden any of you for my sake..."   
  
"Of course, it's not like I'm forcing myself to do it!" she hastily added as Marvelous was about to object. She sighed. "All of you had done so much for me, I had wanted to do something in return. If helping out around the ship is the least of the things I could do, I don't mind. It's not that troublesome."   
  
Marvelous shrugged. "Still, not like I'm expecting you to become a true pirate just 'cos you a part of my crew. You didn't have to—"   
  
"You're not so good at expressing yourself, isn't it... Marvelous?" Ahim said suddenly as Marvelous hastily turned away, scratching his nose nervously. Ahim shrugged. "But thank you for your concern, I appreciated it. But you don't need to worry about me."   
  
Ahim spared a glance towards Navi before chuckling to herself. "And as for me finding Jan or GekiRed, you don't need to be bothered about it. If I could help with finding the treasure you're seeking by reaching out towards the people who used to be super sentai like we are now, I would be honoured to be able to do it. Even when we are fighting, if I could be as strong as all of you... I wouldn't mind all of this hardship."   
  
Marvelous scratched his head, not knowing what to say before shrugging. "Err... guess umm... if you're fine with it, then is fine," he stuttered before heading out towards his own cabin. Navi whistled to Ahim as it commented in amusement.   
  
"Marvelous is flustered! He is flustered!" the bird exclaimed as Ahim continued giggling.


End file.
